


Groping the Groper

by Cheese56



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chikan, F/F, Groping, Molestation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese56/pseuds/Cheese56
Summary: Dia tries to break Mari's groping habit.





	Groping the Groper

"Ohhh, so soft!"

Mari was grabbing Dia's chest from behind, a familiar sensation that Dia had almost gotten used to but was still not all too fond of.

"Mari, how many times have I told you not to harass people like that?"

"Aww, but you seemed tired, I was just trying to wake you up!" Mari replied, giving another playful squeeze. 

"Mari. Hands off."

"Okay, okaaayy. Geez Dia, you're no fun." Mari whined as she removed her hands.

Dia let out a sigh. "You're lucky we're friends, or else you'd have a lot more to worry about than me being 'no fun.'" Dia was starting to get sick of being victim to Mari's invasive habits, which she had started directing towards Dia whenever Kanan isn't around. Dia decided that this needed to finally stop, and she couldn't let Mari get away with groping her and Kanan anymore. 

Now that she thought about it though, Dia had never seen anyone do the same to Mari and show her what it's like to be unwillingly fondled. Maybe giving her a taste of her own medicine would be enough to get her to stop. Dia didn't want to be seen feeling up Mari by anyone she knew though, so she'd have to bring her somewhere else to carry out her plan.

"Mari, would you like to visit Tokyo with me over the weekend? There are a few stores I want to stop by, and I would appreciate the company."

"Ohhh, are you asking me out?" Mari said in a joking tone. "Of course I'll go on a date with such a pretty girl!" 

Dia sighed again. She would probably have to put up with a lot more of Mari's teasing, but it would be worth it to stop her groping once and for all. 

\-----------------

The weekend came, and Dia and Mari had gotten onto the train to Tokyo. It wasn't exactly empty, and they had to stand as there weren't any open seats, but the car wasn't very crowded otherwise. That didn't last very long though, as at the train's first stop a huge mass of people piled in. Before they knew it, Mari was forced into the corner of the car with Dia stuck close behind her. Initially Dia was pretty annoyed with the uncomfortable situation of being shoved into the corner without much room to move, but she soon realized that this was the chance she was waiting for to get back at Mari. She originally intended to wait until they got to their destination and find somewhere to do it there, but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. 

As Dia steeled her resolve, she looked over Mari as best as she could from her current position. Mari was wearing a white blouse tucked into a pink skirt that reached halfway down her thighs until they met white thigh high socks, with just a hint of a purple bra visible through her top. 

Dia gulped as she slowly moved her arms up and reached her hands in front of Mari, first grasping her left breast, then her right. Mari jolted upright in surprise but quickly relaxed again, realizing it was only Dia. Dia gave the large mounds a few tentative squeezes before Mari whispered back, "How bold of you, Dia~" in that familiar, teasing tone of hers. 

Clearly, this wasn't going to be enough. Dia continued to squish Mari's boob with her left hand while moving her other down to Mari's thigh. She ran her hand along Mari's thigh and slipped it into one of her stockings, caressing and squeezing the soft flesh underneath. That only got an amused hum out of Mari, which meant Dia needed to go further. As Dia removed both of her hands in preparation for her next attempt, Mari let out a giggle and opened her mouth to tease Dia yet again. 

But the only sound that came out was a startled "Eep!" as Dia grabbed the back of the hem of Mari's skirt with both hands and yanked it upwards, revealing a pair of purple panties that were riding up just enough to show a perfect outline of the butt they were supposed to be concealing. Mari quickly brought brought her hands behind herself and tried to push her skirt back down, but Dia held on tight and kept it lifted up. 

"D-Dia, what are you doing?" Mari whispered back, but she got no response. Dia kept her skirt held up with one hand and brought the other down to grab at her ass, as Mari turned and squirmed in a futile attempt to escape her touch. She then grabbed Mari's panties and pulled upward, wedging them between her cheeks and uncovering more smooth skin to directly touch and feel up. 

Mari put her hands behind her to try to cover and protect her ass from Dia's hands, but Dia took that as an opportunity to turn her attention back to Mari's breasts. She let go of the skirt and swiftly moved her hands up to untuck Mari's blouse and lift it up enough to reveal the purple bra underneath. Dia began fondling Mari's tits before she could react, squeezing and squishing them to her heart's content. 

"Dia, c-cut it out!" Mari's breathing had become heavier, and hearing her desperate pleas only spurred Dia on even more. She lifted Mari's bra and her ample breasts spilled out, now bare and visible to anyone who might happen to look their way. Dia continued her groping, occasionally rubbing and pinching Mari's nipples to elicit a few squeeks and hinder her attempts to pull Dia's arms away from her chest. 

After satisfying herself with Mari's soft, luscious tits, Dia slipped a hand back under Mari's skirt and started pulling her panties down. Mari grabbed them once they were partway down and tried as hard as she could to keep them on, but after another pinch of her nipple she faltered enough for Dia to yank them down and reveal her soaked pussy. 

She continued fondling Mari's breast with one hand, and Mari shuddered as Dia brought her other hand down to rub between her legs, letting out sharp gasps whenever Dia brushed over her clit. A sudden moan escaped her when Dia easily snuck two fingers inside of her, and Mari quickly clamped her hand over her own mouth in an attempt to muffle herself. However, it became increasingly difficult to keep quiet as Dia explored and rubbed against her walls, sending a steady stream of pleasure throughout her core. 

As Mari's moans increased in frequency and volume, now requiring both hands to suppress them in any remotely effective way, Dia pumped her fingers in and out of her faster and faster, building up more and more pleasure inside of her. As Mari's body tensed up, her back arched, and her hips lifted themselves up on their own in preparation for her climax, she made one last desperate attempt to save herself from the embarrassing fate of cumming inside a public train by holding in her orgasm for as long as she could. She fell silent as she inadvertently extended her climax and maintained the peak of her pleasure until she couldn't bear it anymore, then let out a barely muffled scream as her hips repeatedly and violently bucked forward against Dia's hand and a torrent of her juices poured down her legs. 

When Mari finally finished cumming, Dia pulled her fingers out and watched her fall to her knees, collapsing right into the massive puddle of her own juices which further soaked her socks and underwear. After letting Mari sit in her own fluids for a few moments, Dia lifted her to her feet, and as the last cherry on top of the whole ordeal, bent her over and spanked her. Confident that Mari had learned her lesson, Dia re-dressed her and led her off the train when they arrived at their stop so that they could finally begin their shopping date. 

Dia had initially gone on this little excursion solely to stop Mari's inappropriate behavior, but after looking at her blushing face and the liquid still dripping from her body as they walked away from the train... Dia realized she's found a new hobby.


End file.
